Believe Me,Darling
by UndertakeAdrian
Summary: PRussia...breakups...PruAus...love ...fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/n:(Don't hate meXD) A bit of PRussia...sadness...sickness...PruAus to come~! This is a bit twisted...so...be prepared XD Read and Review~!

It was almost two in the morning. I was rather tired as I cuddled up to my warm,muscular boyfriend. He was shirtless. I cuddled closer to him.

"You're so cold,Gilbert." He pulls me closer to his warm chest. "Yes,darling. Go to sleep. I love you,da?"

I smile shyly and whisper a quiet "da. And I love you." Before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later I felt colder. I run my hand over the covers beside me,looking for Ivan. I couldn't find him.

The bedroom door opens and someone enters. I think its Ivan. Its too dark to see.

"Hurry up and get into bed. I'm cold." I hear him take off a jacket then he slips into bed beside me. I automatically cuddle up to him. But he's wearing a stupid tank top.

"Since when do you wear these to bed? Take it off. " I slur,my mind starting to slip off to dreamland again. And I allow it to when my body is warm again. Hm...I didn't know Ivan liked to drink beer...and to smoke...

I'm half awake,cuddled up to Ivan's chest when I hear the bedroom door open.

"Hello,darling,I hope you didn't miss me too much- WHAT THE HELL!?" I rub my eyes and sit up. I yawn and look at Ivan,who just walked in. If he just walked in...then who was I sleeping on!?

I turn my head to look at my brother. "LUDWIG!? What the fuck!? Why am I sleeping on you!?"

"Gilbert I came over to check on you last night. And when I came in you told me to come to bed because you were cold. And I did because I'm your brother. Then when I layed down you ordered me to take my shirt off...so I did. Then you fell asleep." I gasp. I had thought he was Ivan! I had no idea he was my brother!

"LUDWIG GET OUT!" Ivan shouted, grabbing his water pipe. Ludwig grabbed his coat and ran out.

"Ivan I promise I had no idea-" Ivan cuts me off.

"Gilbert! How could you do that to me!? The same goes for you! OUT!" I'm shocked. He's never shouted at me before. Ever. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I-ivan it w-was just a misunderstanding i-" He glares at me then raises his big metal pipe. He's never threatened to hit me either...

"OUT! Or I WILL use this!" I climb out of our-i mean-his bed. And look up at him. He's a lot taller than me after all I'm only four seven. He's about seven feet tall and he towers over me.

"D-do I get a h-hug goodbye?" I stutter quietly. I reach up to him. He does lower his weapon but just stares at me.

"It would be better if you just left." My face falls. Oh. He wants me gone.

"O-oh...okay" I grab my light jacket and put it on. All I have on are my short shorts and a tank top and my jacket. I slip on my converse shoes and walk to the door. "U-um...Ivan?"

"What?" He snaps at me.

"Um...its snowing. A-and I d-dont have a car..." He shrugs. And waves me off.

"Walk back to your house. You'll be fine." My eyes go wide. My house is at least three miles from here. He expects me to walk all that way!?

"Oh...okay...i-i love you. I'll see you later,okay?" He just gives me an annoyed 'Whatever'. I start walking home.

A/n: I hope you all are liking my depressing fanfics! More chapters to come~ Read and review~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Another chapter~! Yay~ I hope you guys enjoy this. Read and Review ~!

I did eventually get home. I was frozen solid by the time I got back,though. That had been about a week ago.

Now I've came down with the flu. Its not uncommon. I almost always get colds when I get too cold or something happens. Its because I'm an ex-nation. My immune system is very weak because of that.

The last time I had went to the doctor he had told me I needed to be living 'in a nice,warm,loving household.' Well...I used to have that. I don't now.

I've heard that Ivan has started dating a girl. I'm happy for him. I'm happy he's able to move on and not get sick like me.

I just wish there was still someone to hold me on these cold winter nights.

❄Three months later❄

I'm still a little sick. I don't go out at all. Because I'd rather be alone. I've heard that Ivan is absolutely smitten with this girl and is planning on asking her to marry him.

I remember when he was going to ask me that question. He had told me he had a very big surprise for me on my birthday. He said he had to ask a special question.

But...my birthday is in a few days. He never got to ask me. Because of what happened.

This year I'll finally be Twenty. I have nothing at all planned. Because who would want to come to an ex-nation nobody's party? No one. At all.

❄a few days later❄

I sigh. This was supposed to be a fun day. My big party. But no. I'm all alone. I'm thinking about going and getting some sweets just for me.

I'm walking into a nice little candy shop. And all of the nice smells of chocolate and caramel surround me. I actually might have smiled a small smile at this. But the smile didn't last long at all. Because who was filling a bag with chocolates?

Ivan looked up to see who had walked through the door. His eyes widened when he saw me. I know why. Because I looked terrible. Even though I had tried to fix myself up a bit I looked bad.

Maybe it was because I was extremely pale and had no color in my usually rosy pink cheeks. Or it was because I had lost an alarming amount of weight because all I could bring myself to eat was chicken broth.

I looked back down to my feet and made my way over to the bags. I got a smallish one. He was blocking my way to my favorite chocolates so I just looked at some others,waiting for him to move.

"Hi,Gilbert." I look up at him. But then back down at my shoes.

"O-oh...h-hi." I grip the small bag in my hands tightly. I hadn't expected him to talk to me. Let alone look at me twice.

"So are you here getting chocolates for your boyfriend or something?" He's still looking down at me. I feel like I'm only a foot tall.

"N-no..." I make my way around him slowly and start putting a few pieces of candy in my bag.

"Oh. You're just getting chocolate? For no reason?" This hurt me more than it should have. He was planning to propose to me on this very day,my birthday. And he doesn't know why I'm getting chocolates.

"T-todays my um...b-birthday." He goes quiet and I put more chocolates in my bag. Its only halfway full. I sigh and start to close it,knowing I won't eat this much solid food.

"Right...it is...are you doing anything special today?" I shake my head,giving a silent response.

"So you're all alone? On your birthday?" I sigh again.

"Y-yeah. Its fine,though. I d-deserve it." I make my way over to the register. He follows behind me. I get out my small wallet and start to give the girl four dollars for what I've gotten.

"I'll pay for it,Gilbert." I shake my head 'no'. I give the girl the money and grab my bag. Ivan does the same. I'm too busy walking out to my small car to notice he's following me.

"Hey,Gilbert,um...maybe I could come over? So you wouldn't be all alone?" I shrug and start my car.

I pull into my driveway. I don't understand why Ivan all of a sudden wanted to come over. He hasnt talked to me for about a month. His car pulls in behind mine.

I walk to my door and unlock it. I'm shivering because its still cold outside. I walk into my nice warm house and take off my jacket. He comes in and does the same.

"So how have you been,Gil?" I shrug and cuddle with a blanket on my couch.

"S-sick." I manage. I open my small bag of sweets and eat a small chocolate. He keeps staring at me. Why?

"You look bad..." I stare down at my hands. I nod slowly and eat another chocolate. "Um...I came here because I wanted to ask you something,Gilbert."

"Huh? What could be so important you had to come to me?" I stutter. He looks at me and sighs.

"I...I was hoping...that you would...be my best man. At my wedding." He stares at his hands.

"Your...best man?" I feel humiliated. After all the love I showed him and how much effort I put in to our relationship-well...our relationship is over but...still. He asks to be his best man!?

"Um...yes. I want you to be my best man at me and Mailyas wedding." My face falls. Oh. He wants me to be there. So he won't feel bad. About breaking up with me.

"Um...no. I can't do that. I'm sorry. You can ask Ludwig. I'm sure he'd love to do it." he looks at me,a little paniced. He grabs my hand. His big strong hands feel so warm compared to my bony cold hands.

"Please,Gil. I can't stand to see you this way. Please come. It would mean so much to me." I feel tears forming in my eyes. Ivan sees them and pulls me in for a warm hug.


End file.
